Światło jest tam, gdzie się najmniej spodziewasz
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Próba dopowiedzenia tego, co mogło wydarzyć się w chwili i po śmierci Vierny Do'Urden.


Jeszcze nim pojedynek się rozpoczął, fechmistrz nieistniejącego domu Do'Urden Zaknafein znał jego wynik. W starciu z Drizztem, swym młodszym i nadzwyczaj uzdolnionym bratem, wysoka kapłanka Lolth Vierna nie miała najmniejszych szans. Owszem, znała magię Pajęczej Królowej oraz walkę mieczem, jednakże służba wyklętemu bóstwu zniszczyła ją wewnętrznie. Nie pozostało jej już nic innego jak... zginąć z ręki brata, którego wychowała i który dzięki tlącej się w niej iskrze dobra dotarł tam, gdzie nie doszedłby mając za opiekunkę inną z sióstr.

-Zaknafeinie.

Wojownik odwrócił się, by ujrzeć nieprzeciętnie wysoką, długowłosą drowkę odzianą w skórzane bury i elfi płaszcz. Jej srebrne włosy lśniły niczym światło księżyca, rozświetlając jej obsydianową skórę i roztaczając wokół boską poświatę. Gdy za pierwszym razem ujrzał ją i usłyszał jej głos, wzruszył się do głębi, gdyż nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś tak pięknego. Teraz wciąż urzekała go swym wdziękiem i pięknem, lecz nauczył się powstrzymywać falę emocji.

-Witaj, pani- powitał Eilistraee fechmistrz, po czym powrócił do obserwowania walki w zaklętej sadzawce.

-Cierpisz.

Zaśmiał się gorzko.

-Czy jest ktoś, kto mógłby w spokoju ducha patrzeć na walkę swych dzieci? Wybacz mi moją śmiałość, pani, lecz mam wielką ochotę na odnalezienie twej matki i pozwolenie mej broni spełnić swą powinność za sprowadzenie na Viernę szaleństwa.

-Nie ty jeden żywisz względem niej takie uczucia. Być może...- urwała myśl, widząc jak oblicze Zaknafeina wykrzywiło się w smutku i żałosnym pogodzeniu z losem, gdy pierś Vierny przeszyło ostrze sejmitara.

Będąc bóstwem, Eilistraee potrafiła słyszeć modlitwy wiernych oraz tych, którzy potrzebowali wsparcia. I tym razem tak się działo. Choć nie wyrażał tego słowami, jej wierny sługa błagał, by odmieniła los jego córki, choćby uwolniła od indoktrynacji, której ją niegdyś poddano lub pozbawiła jej pamięci, aby nie musiała tak bardzo cierpieć w czeluściach Otchłani, kiedy będzie odbywać wieczną karę od Lolth. Bogini nie wiedziała zbytnio, co powinna uczynić - nie reagować czy może spełnić prośbę?

Nagle coś odwróciło jej uwagę. Z nicości usłyszała głos drowki, cichy i jednocześnie niezwykle stanowczy. Głos ten przeklął Pajęczą Boginię tak mocno, że Eilistraee nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć. Jednocześnie zobaczyła ulatujące wspomnienia umierającej elfki, lecz nie te związane z byciem kobietą w społeczeństwie mrocznych elfów i kapłanką Lolth. W ostatnich chwilach życia Vierna Do'Urden wspominała swojego ojca, który opiekował się nią w młodości, gdy Opiekunka Malice knuła w ukryciu, oraz młodszego brata, którego wychowała i którego, choć większości (może nawet całości) z tego nie pamiętał, otoczyła miłością i troską, nie wiedząc nawet czym one są.

W chwili, w której dusza drowki opuszczała ciało, bogini podjęła decyzję.

* * *

 _To nie jest piekło Lolth._

Przez dłuższy czas Vierna bała się otworzyć oczy w obawie, że jej dusza znalazła się w Otchłani. Ku jej zdumieniu, nie słyszała wrzasków ani nie czuła żadnego bólu - mimo to pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiła, było przyłożenie dłoni w miejsce, gdzie przebił ją sejmitar Drizzta. Jej umysł, nagle niezwykle przejrzysty i wolny od obsesyjnego uwielbienia dla Lolth (czyżby w dniu zagłady swego domu oszalała?), wypełniły setki pytań dotyczących miejsca, w którym się znalazła. Czemu znajdowała się pod gwieździstym niebem, wśród nieznanych jej stworzeń? Dlaczego, mimo światła olbrzymiej kuli zwanej księżycem, nie czuła bólu oczu? Dlaczego była na _powierzchni_?

Kątem oka dostrzegła lśniącą powierzchnię, jak się wkrótce okazało sadzawkę. Jej oczy, które z niewiadomej przyczyny przestały prawidłowo rejestrować ciepłotę ciała, po raz pierwszy doświadczały feerii barw w świetle srebrnego miesiąca. Niepewnym krokiem, jak gdyby wciąż nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, ruszyła w kierunku jeziorka. Gdy pochyliła się nad nim... Był to pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyła, jak rzeczywiście wygląda. Gładka, ciemna skóra, długie włosy o naturalnym, białym kolorze, ostre rysy twarzy, w których doszukiwała się podobieństwa do Opiekunki Malice oraz Zaknafeina. I bystre, niepogrążone w szaleństwie oczy barwy krwi w obydwu światach. To dzięki tej cesze odgadła niegdyś, że Drizzt był jej prawdziwym bratem.

Właśnie, Drizzt... Przez godziny spędzone w samotności - czy "towarzystwo" bogini się liczyło? - nieraz zdarzało jej się zastanawiać nad swym losem. Jak wyglądałoby jej życie, gdyby urodziła się chłopcem? Albo kiedy Opiekunka Malice poświęciła fechmistrza domu, myślała, czy nie uciec z miasta i dołączyć do młodszego brata. W końcu gdy uciekł jakaś cząstka jej serca radowała się, słysząc o jego wolności. Niestety nie pozostało jej nic innego jak skupić się na służbie Lolth. Nie mogła nic, absolutnie nic zrobić. Przecież czym mogła się zajmować drowia kapłanka, jeśli nie przekazywaniem woli (złego) bóstwa i spełnianiem jego żądań?

Nagle jej uszy dobiegł odgłos szybkich, rytmicznych kroków, jak gdyby ich właściciel tańczył. Ostrożnie podniosła się z ziemi, cofnęła od jeziorka kilka kroków i sięgnęła dłonią do pasa, by pochwycić krótkie ostrze miecza - z wężowego bicza nie korzystała już od dawna, a nawet gdyby chciała, to straciła go w walce z bratem. Z zaciśniętymi na rękojeści palcami odwróciła się, gotowa do ewentualnej obrony. Jednakże zaraz potem znieruchomiała, czubek miecza dotknął pokrytej trawą ziemi i powoli wysunął się z jej dłoni. Stała twarzą w twarz z...

-Z-zaknafein...?- tylko tyle wydostało się z jej ust.

Fechmistrz domu Do'Urden, najlepszy wojownik w Menzoberranzan, jej ojciec - wydawał się być nie mniej zaskoczony niż ona sama. Widząc jednak jej coraz bardziej przestraszone oblicze popatrzył w niebo, pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem po czym, ku jej jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu i przerażeniu, uśmiechnął się leciutko i zaczął zbliżać się do niej, ani razu nie sięgając po broń.

Mimo to widok ojca, który jako jedyny żywił do niej pozytywne uczucia, ojca, którego pozwoliła poświęcić na ołtarzu, _ojca_ sprawił, że wolna od wpływu Pajęczej Królowej i rozumiejąca wszystkie popełnione przez życie błędy Vierna złamała się i w chwili, w której Zaknafein miał ją dotknąć, opadła bezwładnie na kolana. Po ciemnych policzkach spływały obficie łzy, których nie drowka nie umiała - i nie chciała - powstrzymać. Gdy poczuła obejmujące ją silne ramiona ojca zaczęła szlochać jeszcze głośniej. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego on był przy niej, czemu ją tulił do siebie, starał się ukoić jej ból i smutek i odpędzić strach.

-Cicho już, cicho...- szeptał Zaknafein kojącym tonem.

Gładził ją po włosach niczym wtedy, gdy pewnego dnia wpadła do jego komnaty po nocy pełnej koszmarów. Opiekunka Malice zrugała ją wówczas i kazała wychłostać najstarszej córce, Brizie (która uczyniła to z wielką przyjemnością), aby zapamiętała, że mroczne elfy nie mogą ulegać swym lękom, muszą zawsze żądać potęgi i nigdy, przenigdy nie okazywać słabości. Choć ta nauka pozostała w jej sercu do końca życia, wtedy była zaledwie ośmioletnią dziewczynką, która potrzebowała wsparcia i odrobiny czułości. Kiedy z zakrwawionymi plecami i koszmarem wciąż żywym w pamięci napotkała Zaknafeina w oddalonych korytarzach domu, ten zabrał ją do siebie, opatrzył jej rany i ukołysał do snu, zapewniając, że nie pozwoli, aby jego księżniczce, jak ją nazywał, coś zagroziło. To wspomnienie żyło w niej przez cały czas, nawet, gdy Lolth zesłała na nią szaleństwo.

Z trudem łapiąc oddech, urywanymi słowami zapytała:

-Dla...czego? Przecież ja... przeze mnie...

-Nigdy nie miałem o to żalu do ciebie, księżniczko. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest w tobie dobro!- powiedział, odsuwając się lekko tak, aby mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy.

-Byłam zła... taka zła! Powinnam... powinnam trafić do Otchłani... Tam jest moje miejsce... za zło, które uczyniłam- dodała z wielką szczerością w zachrypniętym głosie.

Zaknafein wyprostował się gwałtownie.

-Nawet nie waż się tak mówić! Prawda, zrobiłaś wiele złego, ale dzięki tobie Drizzt jest takim, jakim jest. To ty się nim pierwsza opiekowałaś. A przed śmiercią wyrzekłaś się Lolth! Wyrzekłaś się zła w najczystszej jego formie! Nie, po czymś takim nie zasługujesz na Otchłań.

-W takim razie na co?- spytała.

-Na wybór.

Głos, który Vierna usłyszała, w pierwszej chwili wydawał się być bardzo podobny do głosu Opiekunki Malice. Zaraz jednak zrozumiała różnicę między nimi - podczas gdy słowa Malice były puste, wypełnione nienawiścią i ironią, w głosie stojącej obok przepięknej (choć strasznie wysokiej) drowki słychać było troskę i współczucie, emocje, które zdawały się być zakazane w Podmroku i w świecie mrocznych elfów. Jak zaczarowana obserwowała zgrabne ruchy avatara, który zbliżał się tanecznym krokiem.

Fechmistrz wskazał dłonią na stojące kilka kroków od nich bóstwo.

-Pozwól, księżniczko, że przedstawię ci panią Eilistraee. Pani, to moja jedyna córka, Vierna.

-Dziewczyno- zwróciła się do niej bogini - nawet nie wiesz, ile masz szczęścia. Twój ojciec byłby bardzo nieszczęśliwy, gdybyś trafiła w czeluście Lolth.

-Pani, wybacz... ale czy nie jesteś...- choć wciąż zszokowana, Vierna wciąż pamiętała przeczytane w zakazanym dziale księgi. Fakt, że chociaż na chwilę powstrzymała łzy wskazywał, że próbowała pozbierać się.

-Zgadza się. Jestem córką Aurashnee, którą ty czciłaś pod innym imieniem.

-Dziękuję ci, pani. Nie sądziłem, że zdecydujesz się na takie rozwiązanie.

-To jeszcze nie koniec.

Przypominające adamantytowe ostrze spojrzenie bogini spotkało się z rozchwianym, lecz odzyskującym swoją dawną moc wzrokiem Vierny, która chociaż ten jeden raz nie chciała dać ojcu powodu do wstydu.

-Sprowadziłam cię tutaj, by dać ci wybór. Powiem to otwarcie: możesz odrodzić się jako elfia kapłanka na powierzchni. Masz również drugie wyjście - jeżeli zechcesz, możesz zostać razem z ojcem i uczyć się żyć od nowa w zaświatach.

-Pani...?

-Pozwól dziewczynie odpowiedzieć.

Vierna zamknęła oczy, pozwalając łzom na obeschnięcie. Jej myśli pędziły jak szalone, rozważając wszystkie możliwe opcje. Czy naprawdę mogła wrócić do życia, w dodatku nie będąc mrocznym elfem? Czy naprawdę mogłaby uwolnić się od zarażonego złem i nienawiścią Podmroku? Jednakże pomysł na wybranie odrodzenia odszedł od niej równie szybko, co do niej przybył. Przecież wówczas straciłaby wspomnienia o ojcu i Drizztcie, który, miała nadzieję, kiedyś jej wybaczy. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na ich utratę. Nie mogła!

-Wybrałam- Zaknafein wstrzymał oddech.

-Mów więc.

-Chcę... chcę zostać tutaj. Chcę móc patrzeć na świat mając obok tego, który zawsze we mnie wierzył.

-Niech więc tak się stanie!

Głos Eilistraee zagrzmiał na całej równinie z taką mocą, że ziemia zatrzęsła się, a niebo stało się tak jasne jak w dzień. Vierna i Zaknafein zamknęli jednocześnie oczy, by uchronić je przed nadmiarem światła. Wszystko to skończyło jednak szybciej, niż się zaczęło. Chwilę później znów znajdowali się pod gwiaździstym nieboskłonem, siedząc na zielonej trawie. Ich bronie leżały obok nich wśród pachnących roślin, lśniąc w świetle księżyca. Popatrzyli na siebie przez łzy, które ni stąd, ni zowąd znów zaczęły przesłaniać im widok, ale tym razem były to łzy szczęścia i radości.

-Ojcze...

-Tak, księżniczko?

-Dziękuję ci- i wtedy stało się coś nadzwyczajnego, coś, co sprawiło, że Zaknafein poczuł się lekki niczym piórko, prawie tak samo jak w dniu, w którym dowiedział się, że Drizzt przetrwał Akademię oraz wszystkie spiski. Po raz pierwszy w swym stu czterdziestoczteroletnim życiu Vierna Do'Urden...

 _Szczerze się uśmiechnęła_.


End file.
